


A kid and a man

by fruitlessjoy



Category: Spurs and Stripes (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 21:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17989031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruitlessjoy/pseuds/fruitlessjoy
Summary: Kylee and Kimrick have a fight. Where will that lead them?





	A kid and a man

\- How about we go somewhere? I mean, ouside the ranch.

I've been trying to persuade Kimrick since we've started having lunch. I'm not asking much. I just want to do something different.

\- We can't. I have to work.

He's annoyed now, but I really just want to break this boring routine. I'm sick of moving bags of cattle food and watching other people riding a horse. Wait... riding a horse!

\- Then teach me how to ride a horse!

\- Not now.

\- When, then? You promised you would. Don't you remember? When you got jealous of Wes.

The last sentence clearly puts him off. He clenches his jaws and looks at me with wild eyes.

\- I'm not jealous. I just don't like watching you wag your tail in front of every guy in the ranch.

I'm speechless. Be it because he is annoyed, be it because he truly believes in what he's just said, I can't stand it anymore. I was starting to get used to staying here, but keeping up the pace is fucking difficult when you are living with an asshole.  
I stand up abruptly, with enough power to make the chair totter.

\- Don't'cha dare...

I can perceive a threatening shade in his voice, but honestly I couldn't care less. I turn and go out. I'm heading the stables. I hear Kimrick's footsteps not too far away. I need to hurry. Not only because I'm angry and I don't want to talk to him, but also because I know he won't go easy on me this time and I really don't want to be nagged at.  
I start running. I reach my destination in a few strides. Just as I'm about to choose which horse I'm going to ride, I hear Kimrick's voice.

\- Kylee!

His tone is like a thunder. I knew he was furious. I don't have any more time. Of course, there's no horse with a saddle. Oh, well, we will have to adjust. I climb on a fence and then I clumsily jump on the nearest horse. I glance at the entrance of the stable, just in time to see Kimrick coming in. I almost start panicking, but I know I've gone too far to chicken out.

\- Yer not goin' anywhere with that horse!

I assume the right position, grab the horse's mane to have more stability and do what I've seen in many movies: I hit its hips with my heels. I do it gently because I don't want to hurt it, but nothing happens. I do it again with more convinction and the horse seems to be moving a little.

\- Kylee, stop!

I don't have much balance, but Kimrick is rushing towards me and I can't think of anything else. I'm about to use my heels for the third time, but my feet stop midair because I realize I'm really screwing everything up. Time freezes and I take a moment to watch the scene from an external point of view. On one side of the stable there is me: a stubborn kid who has no idea how to ride a horse but is trying to do it anyway just because his childish ego likes throwing a tantrum from time to time. On the other side there is Kimrick: an honest man who takes care of his ranch with effort and hardwork and has to deal with said kid and all of the troubles he causes. Suddenly I'm ashamed of myself. I've messed things up my whole life and I've always blamed my mother for bringing me up like that, but in the end it's me who has chosen this path. And now I'm here, ruining someone else's existence. Unclaimed tears shyly slide down my cheeks. Kimrick notices them and slows down. When he finally arrives near me, he looks me in the eye. I avert my gaze because I'm embarrassed. I open my mouth to apologize, but he speaks before I can say anything.

\- Dismount.

I can't read neither his voice nor his expression. He doesn't seem as angry as before, but I'm still cautious. He stretches his arms in my direction. I'm puzzled and confused and he must perceive it because he adds:

\- I'll help you come down.

I'm still a little hesitant, but I eventually extend my legs towards him and put my hands on his shoulders as he pulls me down. As soon as I touch the ground, he makes sure the horse is fine. I'm feeling so guilty, I can't say or do anything. He comes back and goes past me, but I can't move. My legs won't. After several meters, Kimrick stops and tells me to follow him. I slowly advance, with my eyes glued to my feet. We silently head home. We enter the kitchen and everything is exactly as we left it. Kimrick takes the dishes and washes them without a word. As I watch his back, I decide to break the silence.

\- I'm sorry. - I don't expect him to reply, so I continue. - I don't know what's gotten into me. I'm just... so messed up. I've always been like this. I do everything that comes to my mind without thinking about the consequences. One second I'm acting out of instinct, the next I'm regretting that decision. But today I've realized just how stupid and hopeless I am. I'm an idle teenager who acts like a spoiled child. I don't deserve your kindness, I don't deserve stayin-

\- Stop it. - Silence. He sighs. - I can't stand it when people play the martyr. - He finally looks at me. - Yes, you are messed up. And lazy. You are a troublemaker and I always have to make up for your mistakes. - He pauses without breaking the eye contact. - But you are not a bad person. And you are not worthless.

After that, he turns and finishes washing the glasses and cutlery. His words keep floating in my mind. I didn't expect him to say something like that. Sometimes he comes across as surly, but when you get to know him better, you can see so many other sides of him. He is caring, gentle, loyal. What he does is always meaningful. Since we've started living together, he's opened up and now I know he's gone through a lot, he's endured many hardships and he's come out of those events as a strong man. Maybe it wouldn't be bad for us to...

\- ...stay together.

It comes out as a soft whisper, but Kimrick hears it and turns my way.

\- What did you say?

I don't know what I'm thinking. Do I mean it? Do I really want to stay with Kimrick? "Stay" how? As a couple? I've never been in a serious relationship before. I've had fuck buddies, one-night stands... but real boyfriends? Probably none. Do I want one? Or more importantly, am I ready? Suddently I can picture us waking up in the same bed, starting the morning with a smile and a cup of coffee, a stolen kiss after breakfast, a long shower together, Kimrick working at the ranch and me helping here and there... and now all that doesn't seem so unreal. I've changed in the past weeks, I'm still changing and I want to keep going. I don't know if it will work, but what I do know is that I'm willing to try.

I look at Kimrick, I inhale and then I say it.

\- Kimrick, I...

**Author's Note:**

> I'll leave the rest to your imagination. 
> 
> By the way, this is my very first fanfiction. I hope you like it. Actually, I've written this to enter the current S&S contest, but I still don't know if I'm entering or not. In any case, creating this story was very fun. 
> 
> Have a great day!


End file.
